A motor vehicle having a hybrid drive or a pure electrical drive has an electrical energy store for storage and emission of electrical energy as required. Therefore, when an electrical machine in the hybrid drive or electrical drive is being operated as a motor, an electrical energy store emits electrical energy to drive the electrical machine. In contrast, when an electrical machine in the hybrid drive or electrical drive is being operated as a generator, the same charges the electrical energy store, such that electrical energy can be stored therein.
Electrical energy stores which are known from practical use for a hybrid drive or electrical drive generally have a multiplicity of cells which are positioned one above the other and/or alongside one another like an array. When the energy store is being charged in order to store electrical energy and when the electrical energy store is being discharged in order to emit electrical energy, heat is created in the cells of the energy store, which must be dissipated from the electrical energy store in order to prevent it from overheating, and therefore to prevent temperature-dependent damage to it. In some circumstances, it is also necessary to prevent the cells from being excessively cooled.
Until now, effective temperature control of electrical energy stores for a hybrid drive or electrical drive in a motor vehicle has presented difficulties. There is therefore a need for an energy store for a hybrid drive or electrical drive for a motor vehicle, in which overheating and, possibly, undercooling of cells therein can be reliably and easily avoided, that is to say an energy store which has effective temperature control and allows the cells to be operated in a defined temperature range which is optimum for performance and optimum for life.
Against this background, the present invention is in this case relates to the object of providing a novel energy store for a hybrid drive.